ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7: Breaking and Entering
second half of the film opens with visions of the previous movie and the voices from the past movie. After a few moments, the scene cuts to a windy day. July 7, 2012. Danil gets the co-ordinates of Arkham Asylum and uses his boom-tube to teleport to the entrance, along with Dylar and Catwoman. All three of them enter Arkham Asylum. * Catwoman: (leading the team) This way. (Suddenly, toxic gases are released. Dylar starts to suffocate and faint.) * Danil: Laughing gas? (Danil uses his sonic vacuum to clear all that gas.) * Catwoman: (Seeing Dylar cough) Dylar? You okay? (She continues coughing and almost faints. From behind, the Puppet Master and Fluffy appear.) * Puppet Master: (Running her palm on Fluffy's chin) Sweet, sweet Fluffy. This time you'll be a good girl for Mama. (Fluffy walks towards Danil and Catwoman.) * Fluffy McTuffy: Hey, kiddies! Let's play "Eeny Meeny Miney... MURDER!" * Catwoman: Fluffy needs a girl talk. (Danil leaves to fight the Puppet Master.) * Fluffy McTuffy: Hissss! Cat fight! (She points her gun on Catwoman.) * Catwoman: (Getting hold of her bull-whip) Sorry, Fluffy. I'll try not to leave a scar on Dylar. fight. Catwoman is a quick fighter and wins a round against Fluffy. * Catwoman: It's not nap time yet, Fluffy. Fluffy breaks free from Catwoman's combo attack and they clash. * Fluffy McTuffy: So, you in? * Catwoman: This how you ask me? wins the clash and the fight. * Catwoman: Ivy sure did a number on you... (Danil falls from air after being tossed by the Puppet Master, but gets up.) * Danil: Your girlfriend's a real man-eater. (The Puppet Master readies his laughing gas.) * Puppet Master: Arkham gave us so many memories, Selina. (after a pause) Bewitching guards, late night poker... mandatory shock therapy... (Catwoman gives him a stare.) Oh, that's right. You were spared. Thanks to your billionaire boy-toy. * Catwoman: I didn't ask for special treatment. * Danil: To hell with his pity party. * Puppet Master: You're just dying to hurt me, aren't you, Tin-Man? It won't bring back what you lost. Especially below the waist... (Danil gets provoked. He goes to hit him, but stopped by Catwoman. Dylar slowly starts to go in shock.) Poor Dylar smelled the wrong gas and now she's going into shock. Bye bye, Baby Doll. * Catwoman: (to Danil) Keep her alive. This is personal. (Danil leaves to look after Dylar.) (to The Puppet Master) Dylar was your friend, clown. She used to loved you! * Puppet Master: I've no more friends, Selina. All I've is the joke and that is on you. fight. Once again, his acrobatics fail to make him stick the perfect landing, especially on Catwoman. * Catwoman: Can't laugh if I cut your throat. the Clown Prince of Crime breaks free of her combo and they clash. * Puppet Master: Who's a good kitty? * Catwoman: I can't be tamed. wins the clash and defeats The Puppet Master. * Catwoman: So much for the Gotham City Sirens. (She approaches Dylar. She checks her pulse, and figures out she's still alive, but in a cardiac arrest. To Danil) You got a defibrillator in there? * Danil: Yeah, but-- * Catwoman: Use it! (Danil transforms his arms into defibrillator and gives subsequent jolts on Dylar to cure her cardiac arrest.) Dylar? * Dylar: (gaining consciousness) Again... Again... scene cuts. Catwoman, Danil and Dylar walk in the North Sydney Underground Railway lines towards the Batcave. On their way... * Dylar: You think we'll find Cleral and Darna once we get to The Minotaur? * Danil: Seriously? They're already dead. * Dylar: Why you gotta say that?! * Danil: The Minotaur collects the best and discards the rest. Black Canary and Arrow? Definitely not the best. (Dylar stops walking for a while, sees Danil and Monicamove ahead.) * Catwoman: (to Danil) I'd take them over you any day, Danil. (Dylar runs and joins them.) Here we are. (They come in front of a wall, which is the entrance to the Underground subway leading to the Batcave. Dylar and Catwoman search for the hidden button to press open the wall, with the help of Danil's flash light. They both figure it out and press the buttons together. The wall deforms itself, and opens like a gate.) (To Dylar) Wait here, Dylar. Make sure no one follows us. (Along with Danil, Catwoman heads further into the subway towards the Batcave, leaving Dylar behind as a guard.) * Danil: (mockingly to Dylar) After you, please. almost nearing the Batcave entrance, Danil and Catwoman are suspicious of the silence in that place. * Catwoman: It's too quiet. (Danil uses his computerized radar to detect the existence of any other humans near them. He finds two of them.) * Danil: Bogeys. And they're not bats... (Two bullets are fired at them, but is successfully shielded by Danil. The gunshots were from The Gangster Bug's gun, who is accompanied by Colonel Buckshot. Yes, the two bogeys detected by Danil were Colonel Buckshot and the Gangster Bug, who approach them.) * Colonel Buckshot: (to Catwoman) I told The Troll you were loyal to the Bat. He called me "paranoid." At least he listened when I said Batman would not relinquish his Cave so easily. Soon, not just this place, but all of L.A. will be mine. Gangster Bug fires again at Catwoman, but is shielded. Both Catwoman and the Gangster Bug leave Danil and Colonel Buckshot to fight. * Colonel Buckshot: (to Danil) Cyborg... my old Comrade. * Danil: I was never down with Magnifico recruiting criminals to the Regime. That was his call. * Colonel Buckshot: We're both considered criminals now. So ask yourself... what is the difference between us? two metahumans fight with Danil winning a round. But Colonel Buckshot breaks free from his combo and they clash. * Colonel Buckshot: Pena Duro means "hard stone". * Danil: You giving me a nickname? wins the clash and defeats Buckshot without even using his super-move. * Danil: The difference between us? I'm still standing. (Catwoman arrives at the scene.) * Catwoman: (To Danil) Ready to meet Brother Eye? * Danil: About damn time. (They enter the Batcave, and approach Brother Eye.) System's still running. Brother Eye needs a clean power source... something The Minotaur can't touch. * Catwoman: The cave's got backup generators. * Danil: That should do it. (The screens undergo change, as The Minotaur who is now in control of Brother Eye, appears on screen.) * The Minotaur: (to Danil) Danil. The pinnacle of human evolution... * Catwoman: Someone has a secret admirer. (referring "Someone" as Danil.) * The Minotaur: But your humanity inhibits your true potential. You must purge it. * Danil: Interesting thought. Just one problem--I'm a team player. And humanity? That's my team. * The Minotaur: But you're capable of so much more. (The Minotaur sends purple rays through the screens at Danil, creating a prototype Cyborg named "Grid", an evil version of Danil.) * Grid: Grid online. (to Danil) I'm your vast memory and intellect, liberated from the weaknesses of flesh and emotion. * Danil: Apparently liberated from my good looks and charm, too. (to Catwoman) We need that backup power. Now. (to Grid) So, uh, Grid. This mirror match is as weird for you as it is for me? * Grid: For years I dwelled as a subroutine within your system. An anomaly. I never fashioned an existence outside you. Now, I realize my perfection. And your obsolescence. two cyborgs fight with Danil knocking down his evil counterpart. * Danil: Boo-yeah! Grid breaks free of Danil's combo and they clash. * Grid: You are entirely inferior. * Danil: You're missing features. tie. Danil does use his super-move on Grid, defeating him. * Danil: Not so perfect, after all. (Catwoman arrives at the scene.) * Catwoman: Backup power's on. * Danil: Let's get this party started. (Danil gets on work with the Brother Eye's control keypad, trying to create a firewall between Brother Eye and The Minotaur's neural network.) * The Minotaur: No human--not even you--can gain control of my neural network. * Danil: Not trying to. Just teaching Brother Eye to ignore you. * The Minotaur: This minor success--vrt--will not--vrt--save you--vrt-- (The firewall is successfully created. Brother Eye ignores control by The Minotaur's neural network and comes back online, working as normal as before.) * Brother Eye: The Brother Eye is online. * Catwoman: Welcome back. * Brother Eye: (recognizing Catwoman) Thank you, Selina Kyle. (The alarms start ringing, initiating defense systems, indicating Cyborg's presence as an intruder, while he's not.) Warning! Danil has infiltrated the BatCave! Deploying countermeasures! (Brother Eye was about to deploy missiles on Danil, but is stopped by Catwoman.) * Catwoman: Defence system override. Authorization LK-4D4! (Brother Eye takes Catwoman's bio-metrics before following the override command from Catwoman. The verification matches and defence system retreats back.) * Brother Eye: Identity confirmed. Standing down. * Catwoman: Brother Eye, bring geo-sync comms online. (It does so and restores communications with Beron and all the superheroes. Through Brother Eye, Catwoman to Beron) Beron, the comms are yours. scene cuts. Beron is flying in his Bat-plane, while he receives Monica's message. * Beron: Copy. Brother Eye, broadcast on the old Justice League band. * Brother Eye: Broadcasting. (Brother Eye does so and connects all the members of Justice League in conference communication.) * Beron: (Communicates to everyone.) We're back online, everyone. We have one hour to evacuate the civilians before we engage The Minotaur and the fleet. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice 2